bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/The Bout of a Lifetime 6: Finale
I moved to the right and then ducked to aviod his hooks. I came around to him and I landed a jab to his face. He paused and I did to. Then out of nowhere he landed a hard uppercut to my chin. I fell back hard on the ring floor. I pulled myself back up and got balance agian. I opened up my guard and he threw a right cross at my chest. I dodged it and threw a jab to hook combo on his face. He moved forward and threw a jab. I ducked and uppercutted his open defense. He stumbled back and almost fell but he caught himself. The bell rang. We went back to our corners and rested. The bell rang agian and we went at it. He overhead punched me to the ring floor and had me trapped in a barrage of jabs when I got back up. I clinched him for it was my only defense. He pushed me off. I let my defense open for a cross but it was a trap. I dodged and landed a hook to the side of his head. He fell down like a rock. He was up in 3 seconds though. He moved up on me and crossed me so hard it broke my defense. He then landed a jab on my jaw then an uppercut on my chin. I stumbled around only to be knocked down with a hook to the face. I was up in 4 seconds. The bell rang and we returned to our corners. For the next 5 rounds we went back and fourth with the fight. In round 4 I hooked him so hard he got lifted off the ground. But in round 5 he uppercutted me when my defense was down so hard that I flew back off the ground back into my corner. By round 7 we were pretty badly torn up. He had 2 black eyes, a missing tooth, a bloody nose, and a bleeding eyebrow. I had 1 black eye, a few cuts on my forehead and chin, and bruises on my arms and shoulders. I was determined to make this the last round. He came at me with a few jabs to the face which I blocked. But when he opened up his defense I landed the king of hooks. It hit his jaw so hard he went down like a telephone pole in a tornado. But he still managed to get up by the count of 8. I spared no time. He threw a weak hook which I dodged and landed 7 simoltanioues jabs to his face. He stumbled around. I used all of my strength and pulled my arm back as far as I could reach behined me to gain more power. Then I lunged forward and landed a cross to his face. He fell down outcold. He sytayed down until the count of 10. The announcer came to the center of the ring and raised my arm up. He said: "AND THE WINNER AND NEW YOUTH HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE WORLD IS MALCOLM "THE MASTER" EVANS!" The crowd cheered cheered and the announcer gave me a microphone. I said: "I know that the odds were agianst me. I knew that I had to train harder than I have ever trained before. If someone like me who is called a rich weak daddy's boy can win the championship, than that proves that Boxing is a measure of skill and not social background. I want to thank a few friends for my sucess. Firstly I want to thank my best friend Parker Ogilvie who encourged my victory and stood by my training all the way. And I want to thank Derby Harrington for arranging everything. And Bif Taylor for teaching me how to be the best around. And all of my friends at Bullworth. You kniow who you guys are. Thank you all." I gave the announcer the microphone back and I got out of the ring. Parker, Bif, Derby and I all went back to the dressing room where I was patched up. On our way out I encounterd Mark Sherman. He said with his thick Australian accent: "You did good mate, never thought I'd meet a guy that fought that good. Hope you stay champion for a while. You deserve mate." He reached out his hand and we shook hands. He then went back down the hall to his dressing room. Parker, Bif, Derby and I all put on suits and went out to celebrate. We went to a nightclub and had a bunch of energey drinks since we were in public. Then my phone rang. It was Lindsey. I awnserd: "Hello." She said: "Malcolm I heard you won your Boxing match." I replied: "Yea, so what's up back in Bullworth?" She said: "Malcolm, I miss you. I made a huge mistake, I want to get back toegther." I was suprised. I said: "I thought you didn't want to date a Boxer, and that I never spent enough time with you." She said: "I know, I made a huge mistake. I want you back." Bif overheard and he said jokingly: "She must of seen you on TV and couldn't control herself thinking about your body, eh?" He laughed. But I was still serious. I said: "Um, well...." Category:Blog posts